


on the run from the Watch

by braigwen_s



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hide and Seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: "And where is this young man off to in such a hurry?" asked Uncle Havelock, from way up on top of Uncle Havelock's Very Long Legs.
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari & Young Sam Vimes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	on the run from the Watch

Young Sam barrelled through the hallway, turned a corner, ran around another room, and then collided with something very tall and very thin. He stumbled backwards, a bit, and a comforting, familiar hand caught him; he looked up, up, up, and saw that what he had run into had been the Very Long Legs of Uncle Havelock.

"And where is this young man off to in such a hurry?" asked Uncle Havelock, from way up on top of Uncle Havelock's Very Long Legs. Young Sam grinned.

"Hello, Uncle Havelock!" he said. "Hiding from Dad."

"Indeed?" asked Uncle Havelock. "I seem to have no choice but to assist you."

Young Sam grinned some more. Uncle Havelock was _good_ at hiding. They made their way around a set of curtains. “You’re fortunate the Watch isn't around,” said Uncle Havelock, “because they would have had to have given you a speeding ticket. And it is just as well, young man; you crashed!"

They settled down behind the curtains, Uncle Havelock sitting down slowly and carefully, working with all three* of his legs. Young Sam climbed onto them, so he was sitting on his lap. "But I crashed into something good, at least," he said, content.

"....Indeed?"

Young Sam smiled, and patted one of Uncle Havelock’s ankles. “Yep."

"Hm," said Uncle Havelock. Some of Young Sam's hair was brushed out of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> *According to the eyes of Young Sam, Uncle Havelock has three legs: leg one (the left), the wonky leg (the right), and his third leg (his cane).  
> Even when Young Sam is a grownup, both Uncle Havelock and both of the Sams still occasionally slip up** and call his cane his "third leg".  
> **Uncle Havelock does it on purpose, always.


End file.
